You took everything and left me to Rot
by MissEnCHANT
Summary: Joy struggles with being the chosen one and living with her father, after he emotionally hurt her. Based on a tweet I saw on Twitter, all credit to that account.


**YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AND LEFT ME TO ROT**

* * *

><p>Joy Mercer wasn't sure what was going on as she was driven away from her boarding school. Her parents hadn't mentioned that see was being picked up and they would have phoned her. She kept trying to calm herself down, thinking positive. Nothing was wrong, just a surprise visit from her parents in town. She felt better as the driver drove into town, he took a turn.<p>

Now she began to panic. "Where are you taking me?" Joy asked the driver. She was frightened now, fear traveling up and down her spine.

He shook his head. "I'm not aloud to release that information," She caught sight of the driviers eyes in the mirror. "I'm just your driver."

Oh how Joy wished she'd brought her cell phone, but it was sitting on her bed, untouched. Maybe if she hadn't been in such a hurry to walk to school she would have remembered it. But Fabian had asked her to walk with him today, of course she would hurry.

After another 20 minutes or so of driving the driver pulled into a meadow. Joy's father was standing there. As soon as the car stopped, Joy rushed over to Mr. Mercer.

"Dad," She began. "What is going on?" Fear was in her soft brown eyes, deep fear, her father's eyes had nothing.

"Come with me Joy," He held out a hand. "It's alright we arn't going to hurt you." As soon as he said that Victor appeared from behind. Joy's eyes widened. What did Victor want with her?

Joy could trust her dad, right? He raised her. He was her father.

Though fearful, she took her father's hand and for the second time that day she was let someone lead her into the unknown.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Joy had seen Patricia, Fabian or anyone for the matter. She lived in a small house in the woods with her father, she didn't speak to him though.<p>

They had called her chosen, but Joy wasn't chosen. She was and knew she was average. Simple girl.

"Sweetheart," Mr. Mercer called from the kitchen. "We need to get a move on."

It was eight thirty at night, where could he possibly be going.

Joy stept away from her computer and threw on her jacket.

About half an hour later Mr. Mercer pulled into a very familier parking lot. Joy's school's parking lot. Joy had been conjuring plans of escape for weeks and this was her chance she need to wake up one of her friends or Trudy and they could save her. When she was led into Anubis house she tried to scream but her father put his hand over her mouth.

"Joy, Joy listen it's going to be okay, no one is going to hurt you." He led her into the celler. She saw Victor, Mr. Sweet, Ms. Andrews and 3 people she didn't know, one was wearing a dog mask. They all were wearing creepy robes.

"What is this?" Joy asked weakly.

Her father put his arm around her shoulder. "Magic, Sweetheart, magic. Soon you'll help us all!" He smiled and told her wait over in the corner.

The group of people began to chant and Joy covered her ears, but that didn't block the sound, she'd never been more scared in her life. She wanted her old life back, she wanted to see her friends and go to school and maybe, just maybe, tell Fabian that she _liked_ him. She began to cry and not one person noticed. Well one person did, Mr. Sweet glanced over and gave her a look that ment she would alright, Joy didn't notice though.

* * *

><p>More time went on and Joy began to feel more and more kept away from the world. She sat at the computor all day long and didn't speak. She imagined breaking out and going back to the school, but she knew going there would be no use, society members would capture her and bring her back. She didn't speak to her father, it was his fault and he didn't even care that she was suffering.<p>

She knew that there was a new American girl at her school, her replacement. What if someday everyone forgot about her. Patricia, Mara, even Fabian.

That thought brought tears to the breaking girl's eyes. She was sick of this house, she was sick of her computor and most of all she was sick of her father. Her father was someone she thought she could trust, someone who'd try and make her happy. But he was the exact oppisite. He ruined her life because he was selfish and wanted to live forever, He could have said no to the society, but instead he hurt his only child's heart and distroyed their relationship.

Joy sat down in the far corner of the living room and cried, eventually crying herself to sleep. Her father was out, so he wouldn't ask what the matter was, again.

He did know what that matter was, though. Himself.

* * *

><p>She woke to a knock at the door, it was probably her dad, forgot his house key again. Joy wiped the tears off her face, hoping he wouldn't notice. She went to the door and opened it, but it wasn't her father it was Mr. Sweet.<p>

"Joy," He said startled. "Is your father home?" He saw that she had been crying. "Is-is everything alright?" Mr. Sweet'a dark eyes softened at the sight.

Joy shook her head, she always hid her feelings, but this time everything came crashing down at once, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down crying, falling to the floor. No one understood her pain, Mr. Sweet probably didn't care, he was one of them, cold and heartless and-

She paused as two arms covered by a blue blazor slid around her shoulders. Mr. Sweet knelt down to the crying girl to comfort her. He understood what she must be feeling, he remember his own son when he had left years ago and how much anger and how hurt he was that his father betrayed him and left. He knew that that is what Joy was feeling. Her father was using her for immortality. Eric couldn't stand to see her hurt, if brought back painful memories when he had left his son.

For a moment he wasn't her teacher, he was a replacement father figure to her. Since hers didn't care.

She cursed herself for thinking Eric was a bad guy. He was broken too. Joy carefully put her own arms around Eric and cried on his shoulder. He didn't care, she was broken and depressed. He had been broken and depressed, but no one had been there for him and he wanted someone to be there for Joy.

* * *

><p>When Joy felt better, Eric went into the kitchen to make them some tea. Tea sounded great.<p>

"Why did you join?" The frail girl asked, pouring steaming water into her blue cup. "Why do you want to live forever?"

Eric silently stared into his own cup. "My son." Joy's eyes widened. She didn't know Eric had a son. "He's in America. I want him to see me someday, but I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance." He knew he was getting old, he wanted to spend a life with his son, being immortal would make that happned. But thinking now, Eric knew it was stupid.

"Oh." Was all she could manage. Her friendly, kind, Headmaster was breaking also. She would never have guessed. "Can't you ring him?"

"I'm afaid he'll hate me, I-I've been out of his life for so long." Joy watched as tears dripped down Mr. Sweet's face. Maybe Mr. Sweet wasn't so bad, though he left his son, he was a much better father then her own. Eric joined the society for his son, Mr. Mercer joined because he wanted to live forever, Joy realized that no one had mentioned her getting the chance for immortality. Her father would live forever and one day Joy would die.

"Joy there is one more thing," Eric said. "I've done a little reaserch and- and you are not the chosen one." The words were like a bucket of ice water down Joy's back. The chosen one needs to be born in the morning, you were born at night. The true chosen hour is 7am, not 7pm as you were born. I haven't told anyone yet."

"Arn't you going to tell Victor?" Joy asks and Eric shakes his head.

"No, I'd rather them fiqure it out for themselves, like they'd believe me, anyway." Eric chuckled. "Joy," He looked at her. She trusted him, he became her father for those few minutes, he knew now that he could call his son, she have him courage. "I'm sorry you have to live like this, I'm so, so sorry."

Joy forgave him.

* * *

><p>Joy eventually forgave everyone else, it wasn't their fault, the greed was to strong. She went on as if the chosen one thing had never happened. She never forgave her father, though, he was her dad he should have helped her. But he used her.<p>

After classes one day, she was called to Mr. Sweet's office. Probably just to deliver something.

"Hi Mr. Sweet," She said, peaking into his green office. "Anything important you want?" She looked around at all the books and pictures, a bit nervous for unknown reasons.

"I've phoned him." Him meaning his son. "We talked, he was mad."

"I'm sorry," Joy said quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Joy, you gave me courage to phone him, when I compforted you, I knew I helped you and I knew I could be a great father." He gave her a smile. "Thank you, Joy."

Joy hugged Eric, she loved him. Not in a romantic way, of course. They never really talked before, she was just another student, he was just another teacher. But he compforted her when she need a friend. He would always be her friend, he became her father when her own hurt her. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. Her father had taken everything and left her to rot, but Eric had given Joy hope, he gave her a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>First I want to say the JoyEric heart to heart is based on a tweet I saw on my twitter timeline, so thank you for the idea and I'm sorry I forgot who it was, but if you read this and want me to take it down, I will right away. All credit to you. **

**Second I'm sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**-MissEnCHANT**

**Review**


End file.
